


the art studio

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles makes a mess...sterek drabble - 4/30 - words of the day: twitch, spill, chop





	the art studio

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“It was all chopped off!” Stiles laughs at the amused expression on Derek’s face.

“I can’t picture you with a buzzcut.”  
  
Stiles shakes his head in disbelief. “ _Mischief_ has one.”  
  
“You’re not _Mischief_ , Stiles.”

He falters at the words, the soft way they’re spoken, lips twitching up in a smile. “Yeah.” Walking around the studio, careful of the paints on the floor, he, of course, knocks a small can over, spilling the contents on the floor. “Shit! Derek, I’m sor-“ His words are cut off when he sees the twinkle in the man’s eyes. “Nuh uh, don’t you do it!”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
